Envy
by Mystic Sky
Summary: "If L's a genius, then B's an extreme genius. If L's a freak, then B's an extreme freak." L is the best, and Beyond knows this. No matter what he tries he can't surpass his abilities as a detective. So why not try to surpass him as the 'World's Greatest Criminal' instead? But when tables turn, and L is done, it's time for B to have some fun.


**Hello internet, miss me? Sorry for disappearing for so disappearing so long. But I'm back now, but I'm not sure if it's permanent or not yet. I'm still on a little bit of a break, but I'm going to start writing again, at least until I have a few chapters of all of my fics, then I'll start uploading again. So, my apologies!**

**Anyways, the reason I'm starting this new story is because it's Tifer's birthday! So, on this day, 3/28/2014 (even though I'm posting this on the 27th, it might be a few hours before it shows up) I want anyone reading this to wish her a 'Happy Birthday!' This was originally a Christmas fanfic for her, but it took a little longer than I thought. Hehe.**

**Btw, does anyone know how to fix the new Copy-and-Paste option on this site? For me it's only two inches wide and doesn't let me edit or anything. I had to upload a file in order to get this to work. So can anyone help me fix this? I really don't like this T_T.**

**So happy birthday Tifer, thanks for being a good friend and helping me with idea's for my stories! And thank you Kevyn MFTL for editing some of this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, Beyond wouldn't be dead.**

**Warning: Major character death in this story. And gore. That too.**

* * *

Beyond looked down at his bloodstained hands in delight as it dripped to the ground. He finally beat him; L was no more. Beyond laughed a maniacal laugh, the same one he practiced so much on. What a stroke of luck he managed to perfect it just in time for him to _kill _L, the man he's been trying so hard to surpass.

Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen and Backyard Bottomslash's deaths were nothing compared to this. Although it was his original goal to be the 'World's Greatest Criminal', to try to beat L at his own game. In a way, he succeeded. He managed to end the detective's life, something that a day prior he would have never thought he would be able to accomplish.

He pulled his bloody hands up to his face, the sticky dark red liquid smearing onto his cheeks. He looked down at L's dead body, his already pale skin was virtually pure white, with the exception of his deep red blood seemingly staining his skin. His clouded, lifeless eyes looked right at Beyond, as if asking him '_Why_?'. Slowly, Beyond's laughter began to die down as soon as what he did finally sunk in, and was instead replaced by salty tears.

L. He was Beyond's hero. Beyond spent most of his life just trying to be like L. Watari told him and A stories of the man, they even talked to him a few times. But, he never took them with him on any cases. Maybe, if they got away from that _prison _A wouldn't have committed suicide. B should have seen it coming, he could see people's lifespans. But back then, he didn't know what they meant. He should have looked at L's, like he should have done with A. Maybe, if he did, he would have came to his senses and neither of them would be dead.

But now... there's no more L. No more A. Only B. But...

Beyond whipped away his tears as he came to a realization. If there was no alternate, and the original was dead... only the backup remained. B is Backup. Backup is L. Beyond is Backup, so Beyond is L.

So now, he doesn't have to try to be the World's Greatest Criminal anymore. The World's Greatest Detective is no more, and Beyond was trained to take that position. He was, no. He _is _ready. Nobody's more suitable for that job now than Beyond. After all, nobody could prove that he was the murderer of all those people. Well, maybe Naomi Misora, but he's fooled her pretty well. Though, she might be of some use to him later on...

A smirk grew on Beyond's face. He would be the new L. There was no doubt in his mind. Since he was the only one remaining of L's successors, it's only natural the position went to him. Because he beat L. He beat L. HE BEAT THE WORLD'S BEST DETECTIVE! His wished had been complete, though, he wish it would have ended another way instead of having to take his hero's life. Oh well, we all have to make sacrifices in order to accomplish what we want in life, it's like a giant game of chess, and he went from being a simple pawn, and became the king.

Beyond walked over to L's corpse and crouched over, pulling his cell phone out of the dead man's pocket. He looked at L's most recent calls until he found the one he was looking for. When he hit call, he pulled it up to his ear.

"Watari. We managed to find the culprit who was behind all these murders, but he committed suicide before we could get to him. Who was it?" Beyond smirked. "It was Beyond. Beyond Birthday. I need you to arrange me a ride to come in about an hour. I have some business I need to attend to before hand." Beyond clicked end on the phone and walked over L's body, picking up something from next to him and pouring it on top of him. He reached out of his pocket and grabbed a matchbox, lighting a match and dropping it on L, watching the flames rise with an emotionless face.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, this is just kinda a prologue. AND SORRY ABOUT KILLING L! I didn't want to, but I figured that'd be the only way Beyond would be able to be the next L! I still don't think I made Beyond crazy enough, if anything he seems bipolar.**

_**Should I contain ideas from the original Kira Task Force?**_

**You know, like the recruiting the police officers except with a Beyond twist? Yes, Beyond is going to pretend L. But the truth will eventually come out!**

**Fun Fact: The cover I found for this story (which represent what Beyond looks like), also gave me an idea of what to happen later on. I gave you a hint in this chapter, let me know if you caught it or not.**

**Please review, _for_... the new L?**


End file.
